My Love Slave for life
by AshKetchumDarkSide
Summary: Ash and Paul make a bet with Dawn And ey never beaten Dawn and Zoey.Will that change or will they lose again?Bad summary.XD Pearlshipping and toHika AND ShinNozo


My Love slave for Life

Ash:Yay a new story

Brett:Ash it a one shot

Ash:Why is it called love slave for a day

Brett:Because you and Paul lose a bet to Dawn and Zoey

Paul:Why because of this loser?

Ash:Paul!!!I will get you

Dawn:Hey guys.

Ash:'Hey Dawn.'blushs'

Zoey:Hey Emo!!!

Paul:Zoey!!!'blush deeply'

Brett:Ok Ash the disclaimer

Ash:**doesn't own Pokemon if he did Pearlshipping, Againstshipping and Contestshipping will be canon.**

_Ok on this day Ash Dawn Zoey and Paul spend their time in the Pokemon park of course Ash and Paul got drag by their will Dawn and Zoey make bets with. Dawnand Zoey won everytime they want to see if that Ash and Paul was like they lose that bet could not look at each and Zoey forced them to be friends but no luck._

_"Paul You are so retard."Ash said as he was bored or some thing Paul sneered at punch Paul in the face He drop to the wiped to blood off._

_"Ketchum Why I will!!!"Paul was about to punch him in the face when Dawn and Zoey walked up to waved at They will make random bets about and Paul always lose to the girls no matter how hard they bet they make to see if they could get know they lose that bet._

_"Ok We challenge you to a ice cream eating contest."Dawn said as she was so ready for. Zoeywas looking at Paul as she smiled looked at Zoey as he turned to Ash._

_"Ok Ketchum You have this one this is easy for you."Paul said with a smirk back._

_"Are you sure?You guys always Me and Dawn win this again."Zoey said and Dawn giggled. Ash and Paul got angry because they always put them together._

_"Fine Want if you girls win?"Ash and Paul said._

_"If we win You two must do want ever we say got it?"Dawn said with a and Paul agreed."If you win?Will I hardly doubt."Ash and Paul talked it over and agreed._

_"Fine If we win we will win then you must become our personal cheerleaders for a year."Ash said and Dawn and Zoey brought 100 boxes of ice cream._

_"Ready and go!!!"Paul waved his hand. Ash was eating ice cream like he has never eating before .Paul smirked as Dawn still on the first box it looked like he is going to win_

_Two hours later_

_Ash was tired of all the ice couldn't was on the same box as Ash stopped tryed to choke the ice cream down Ash's throat but Ash puked it out._

_"Ew!!!Ketchum That wrong yo."Paul watched Ash run in the bush and He puked it out._

_"YAY WE WON!!!!"Dawn cheered on."Ash and Paul you guys lost."Ash and Paul looked can't believe that they lost._

_"Ash why?I mean she's a did that ice cream go?"Paul wondered and Ash gave an 'Oh' look."That where she put it all."Dawn and Zoey walked up to them._

_"What you two talking about."Zoey asked. Ash and Paul give an Innocent look._

_"Nothing?Right Ash?"Paul said as he punched Ash softly._

_"Yeah Nothing."Ash said._

_"-_-"Ash and Paul was ready for whatever they had to do._

_"OK Girls you do want us to do?"Ash said in growled that he will have to do whatever Dawn and Zoey want to do._

_"OK We want you to become.."Ash and Paul closed their eyes."Our love Slave."Ash and Paul was so confused on the pulled out handcuffs one for Dawn and one for Zoey._

_"Love Slave and what with those handcuffs?"Paul and Zoey Dawn handcuffs herself to Ash while Zoey handcuffs herself to Paul._

_"WTF!!!!Explain why you two handcuff youself to us."Ash just giggled._

_"We told you lost you two are ours forever."Ash and Paul didn't like how that sounds._

_"You mean we stuck like this the key?"Paul said. Zoey looked at him._

_"Oh this is an instant is no key."Zoey giggled .Paul and Ash looked at each were so bummed out."Oh and You two can't look at other girls too."Ash and Paul was shocked to hear this._

_"Like we said you're ours forever."Dawn and Paul just shurged it really didn't care._

_"You know I think I like this idea of yours."Ash said as he leaned in and kissed Dawn._

_"Yeah Ketchum's right for once,I can get used to this."Paul leaned to kiss Zoey. tell the truth Dawn and Zoey planned this from the start._

_END_

_Brett:So what you think?_

_Ash:It was great and I was stuck together with Dawn._

_Dawn:'blush deeply'_

_Brett:Wow Dawn you like that idea right._

_Paul:That was stupid._

_Ash:'Punch Paul'Shut up!!!!_

_Brett:Well this end this one shot hope you all like it._

_Ash:Oh PearlshipperBrett have a poll so please vote on it._


End file.
